


¿Te quedas a desayunar?

by jerryxing



Category: Pearl Jam, Soundgarden (Band)
Genre: M/M, One Night Stands, One Shot, Smut, Top Chris
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-14
Updated: 2021-01-14
Packaged: 2021-03-18 18:00:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28747332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jerryxing/pseuds/jerryxing
Summary: Hola ^^ es la tercera vez que publicó algo escrito por mi (el primero está en wattpad). Aún no soy buena escribiendo pero espero mejorar con el tiempo.
Relationships: Chris Cornell/Eddie Vedder
Comments: 6
Kudos: 10





	¿Te quedas a desayunar?

**Author's Note:**

> Hola ^^ es la tercera vez que publicó algo escrito por mi (el primero está en wattpad). Aún no soy buena escribiendo pero espero mejorar con el tiempo.

Las manos de Eddie recorrieron el pecho del hombre que estaba debajo de él, sentado sobre sus caderas con las piernas a los costados. Empezó a jugar con sus pezones hasta que escuchó su risa y sus manos fueron sujetadas. 

"Oh, vamos. Juguemos un rato." murmuró Eddie sonriendo, liberó sus manos y siguió recorriendo el cuerpo de Chris, ese era el nombre del hombre que conoció en el bar. 

"Creí que ya habíamos jugado lo suficiente." intentó sujetar otra vez sus manos, hasta que el más bajo lo tomó por las muñecas. 

Las manos de Chris quedaron aprisionada por encima de su cabeza. Cuando Eddie se aseguró que Chris no interferiría otra vez, lo soltó y volvió a su posición anterior. 

Al principio se quedó quieto, luego con una sonrisa torcida empezó a mover sus caderas simulando embestidas. Sus manos se apoyaron sobre el pectoral de Chris, levantó sus caderas y tomó la erección del alto con una mano. Lo acarició un poco antes de colocarlo en su entrada y empezar a descender, hasta estar otra vez sentado sobre sus caderas. 

No era la primera vez que tenía sexo con alguien que conocía en una fiesta, pero si era la primera vez que lo hacía en casa. 

Siempre había evitado que cruzar esa línea, por el temor a que lo persiguiera o le reclamarán algo. Pero ese hombre que estaba debajo de él, con el que había compartido un par de cervezas y sus gustos musicales, le había asegurado que solo sería diversión y Eddie realmente esperaba que así fuera. 

Eddie se dio cuenta de que tal vez había sido muy impulsivo haberlo hecho tan rápido, pero no pudo evitarlo cuando vio a Chris desnudo. 

"¿Quieres que me mueva?" Chris susurró, colocando las manos sobre los muslos de Eddie.

"No, aún no." respondió, aun intentando adaptarse a su tamaño. "Solo será un momento..." 

Eddie soltó el aire que estaba reteniendo, moviéndose ligeramente aún abrumado por las sensaciones. 

Chris dobló los piernas y levantó ligeramente las caderas moviendo, en consecuencia, a Eddie que terminó cayendo hacia adelante, sobre su pecho. 

"¿Y si mejor te relajas?" volvió a susurrar contra su oído, volviendo el momento más íntimo. Un escalofrío paso por la columna de Eddie. 

"¿Crees que no lo estoy intentando?" respondió Eddie mordiendo su labio inferior.

El pecho de Eddie tocaba el de Chris, aprisionando su miembro entre sus vientres. Un gemido escapó de sus labios. 

"Si quieres podemos cambiar de posiciones." sugirió Chris después de unos segundos. 

"Oh no, hoy no." Eddie dijo con mirada desafiante. Apoyó los brazos al costado del cuerpo de Chris y se volvió a erguir, sintiendo como presionaba su interior.

Al principio intentó ir lento, pero a medida que las caricias de Chris sobre su piel aumentaban y se volvían intensas, sus movimientos se volvían más torpes y necesitados. Hasta que Chris cambió de posición y lo presionó contra las sábanas, sujetando sus caderas y embistiendo rápido. 

Eddie estuvo a punto de quejarse de la posición en la que lo había colocado, hasta que sintió que golpeaba en el lugar correcto y las quejas se convirtieron en gemidos. Mañana le dolería la espalda, pero en ese momento no importaba.

El orgasmo llegó antes de lo esperado, con Eddie pidiéndole que se detenga mientras tenía pequeños espasmos y los dedos de sus pies se doblaban. Chris le siguió poco después, prolongando el placer de Eddie con pequeñas embestidas hasta caer rendido sobre su cuerpo. 

Eddie suspiró, agotado por la intensidad y se quedó dormido lleno de satisfacción. 

Chris limpió el desastre que crearon con una toalla que encontró en el baño y, después de pensarlo por un momento, opto por quedarse a dormir. 

Al día siguiente, Eddie despertó primero, a pesar de que se había quedado dormido, estaba tapado por una manta fina. 

Vio a un costado y se encontró con la abultada cabellera del hombre con el que había acostado. 

Chris seguía desnudo, pero tapado como él y dormía dándole la espalda. 

"Chris, ¿Te quedas a desayunar?" preguntó después de empujar ligeramente su hombro. 

"Hmm" 

Eddie lo tomó como un 'si, y aprovechando ese momento, metió la mano debajo de las mantas, le dio un pequeño golpe en el trasero con la palma. Chris se movió un poco y murmuró algo inentendible, y volvió a quedarse dormido. 

Eddie se río ligeramente y luego se levantó de la cama con tranquilidad, se colocó un pantalón corto de algodón y salió de su habitación, sin despertar al invitado. Caminó a la cocina y empezó a preparar el desayuno. Estaba hambriento. 

Antes de hacer algo, Eddie se preguntó si se vería demasiado raro prepararle el desayuno para Chris. Después de todo era la primera vez que lo hacía en casa y el desayuno era lo primordial del día. No quería que Chris lo interpretara de manera errónea, no quería verse como una adolescente enamorada. 

Solo era un desayuno, nada más. Simple cortesía por la gran noche. 

Dejando esos pensamientos de lado, se puso en acción 

Puso el agua a hervir para el café, sacó las últimas seis tostadas que tenía para el resto de la semana y las colocó dentro de la tostadora. Sacó la mermelada de la heladera y dos platos de uno de los muebles, colocándolos sobre la mesa. 

Mientras preparaba las tazas de café, escuchó pasos que provenían de su habitación y segundos después Chris apareció en la puerta de la pequeña cocina. 

Su cabellera rizada estaba contenida por un liga y llevaba puesta una gorra que no había visro antes. Chris lo miró con curiosidad cuando lo vio moviéndose en la cocina.

Eddie se dio la vuelta con dos tazas de café en la mano y las llevó a la pequeña mesa. 

"¿Te quedas a desayunar?" volvió a preguntar, acomodando las sillas.

Y Chris soltó una pequeña risa antes de asentir. 

No era el mejor desayuno que había probado, pero era el primero que le ofrecía alguien que conocía en un bar. 

"¿Dijiste qué estabas en una banda?" Eddie preguntó después de unos segundos en silencio, tomando un poco de su café antes de meterse una tostada en la boca. 

"Oh, ¿lo hice?" Chris levantó la mirada de las tostadas para prestarle atención a Eddie. 

"Si, antes de invitarme una cerveza, dijiste que era el cantante y guitarrista y muchas cosas más." Eddie dijo con el borde de la taza en sus labios antes de darle un sorbo. "También dijiste que estabas casado."

Chris abrió los ojos sorprendido. Tosió antes de responder. 

"Si, lo de la banda es cierto. El resto lo habré dicho después de beber mucho." Chris respondió con tranquilidad, intentando recordar lo ocurrido antes de terminar en la cama del pequeño hombre. 

"¿Y los anillos?" preguntó señalando la mano que sostenía la taza de café. 

"Me gusta llevar anillos." respondió Chris. Le dio una mordida a su tostada, disfrutando de la mermelada. "¿Te molesta que pueda estar casado?" 

"Simplemente no quiero problemas con esposas engañadas." una pequeña sonrisa se asomó sobre sus labios. 

Se quedaron en silencio mientras disfrutaban del desayuno hecho por Eddie. 

"Es la primera vez que me hacen el desayuno." comentó Chris después de tragar lo último que le quedaba de tostada.

Eddie levantó la mirada, no estaba sorprendido. 

"Creo que es lo más básico que alguien puede hacer." comentó aún sosteniendo la taza en su mano. "No lo malinterpretes, pero tuvimos sexo y necesitamos reponer energía." 

"No lo iba a hacer, es solo que normalmente me voy después de hacerlo." continuó Chris. 

La taza de café estaba vacía y el plato a un costado, también vacío. 

Cuando Eddie miró sobre la heladera, se dio cuenta de que eran las 8am.

"¿Tienes que trabajar?" preguntó después de un rato. 

"No, solo tengo que hacer unas entregas."

"¿No es eso un trabajo?" cuestionó con tono burlón. 

"No, es un favor que le estoy haciendo a un amigo." respondió con una sonrisa burlona. 

"Mmh, que gran amigo." Eddie se rió, luego se levantó y llevó las dos tazas y los platos al lavadero, para hacerse cargo de ellos después. 

Pero Chris se levantó y, arremangándose las mandas, se acercó lavadero, listo para lavar. 

"¿Qué estás haciendo?" preguntó Eddie cuando lo vio buscando entre los muebles. 

"Voy a lavar lo que ensuciamos, es lo más básico que alguien puede hacer después de que le hicieron el desayuno." respondió Chris sonriendo. 

Después de encontrar una esponja, Chris empezó a lavar lo que habían usado. Eddie, por su lado, subió a su habitación y se colocó una remera, porque el clima de Seattle era muy frío por las mañanas.

Cuando Eddie salió de su habitación se encontró con Chris cerca de la puerta de entrada. 

Chris volteó cuando escuchó los pasos detrás de él. 

"Bueno, creo es hora irme." dijo casi en un susurro. 

"¿Tienes cómo ir?" preguntó Eddie después de recordar que habían caminado a su casa desde el bar, porque habían bebido demasiado para conducir. 

"No hay problema, son solo unas cuantas cuadras hasta encontrar donde deje mi auto." Chris respondió, agitando las llaves de su auto dentro del bolsillo de su chaqueta. 

Eddie se acercó a la puerta y la abrió para Chris, que salió y se quedó parado del otro lado. 

"Por cierto, gracias por lo de ayer, la pasé muy bien." dijo Eddie con una sonrisa divertida en el rostro. 

Las mejillas de Chris se pusieron un poco rojo cuando entendió a que se refirió Eddie. Sonrió y se despidió con la mano mientras se alejaba lentamente. 

Y Eddie cerró la puerta, esperando volver a verlo en el bar el próximo sábado.


End file.
